


Monster

by asherall



Series: concepts [6]
Category: MONSTER - KIRA ft. GUMI (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: loosely inspired bythis song
Series: concepts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (very loose) sequel to the previous drabble.

You know, I warned you. I gave you a minute to prepare all of your backup plans and whatnot - you didn't exactly throw it away, but you didn't exactly use it how I expected. And that's fine and all.

But you tried to befriend all of us and disprove our allegations?

Yet I hear you talk to your other friends. You laugh and think that this'll go away. But you're scared; I can see it every time you walk up to us.

You shouldn't have messed with us in the first place.

One more mistake and we'll burn you down.

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a "i'm learning how to write a good drabble" than an "i wrote something that's awesome" thing. feedback / critique / (constructive?) criticism is very welcome.


End file.
